The M&M Bag
by Kalio Halos
Summary: The situation: Mia. Michael. In a cabin, all alone in the woods, with only one blanket. If you want original plot, this it the closest you are going to get.
1. In Which Mia And Michael Find Themselves...

The M & M Bag

By Kalio Halos

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess Diaries; they belong to Meg Cabot and whoever she sold the rights to. I didn't come up with the blanket scenario, either.

  
  


Author's note: Okay! This is a blanket scenario type challenge fic. Here's the challenge issued: Take any number (above one) of characters from the story of your choice, and place them in the following scenario. They are caught in a blizzard and find some sort of unheated shelter. They find ONE blanket as their only source of heating themselves up( I know, a blanket is not a source of heat), and they must share it or one will presumably die of Hypothermia. This is a waff, but that's what pretty much everything in TPD is, so don't blame moi for the trend. Anyway, I feel it is my obligation to introduce TPD to the blanket scenario. So, if you think you can take the challenge, dive right in.

  
  


To say it was cold, would be an understatement.

  
  


Every fiber of Mia's body hummed with cold. Her nose stung like crazy, and she was beginning to feel tired. That, was a bad sign. She turned to her left and saw that Michael wasn't fairing very well, either.

  
  


'Why, oh why, did I have to go on a walk in THIS,' she thought. 'And why did I make Michael come with me? It'll be all my fault if we die!' 

  
  


It had all started about thirty minutes before, when it seemed so quiet and tranquil. Lilly and her family owned a log cabin in Maine for weekend getaways, and every year, they would go, and invite Mia to come with them. Not too long ago, they had been warned by the radio of an incoming storm, apparently a bad one, so Mia, being the thoughtful one that she is decided to go on a walk before the storm hit. It would have been a fine idea, if, that is, she hadn't wanted to stay out so long. Her only real motive for staying so long, was, well, Michael. He had agreed to walk with her when Lilly had refused. So, now, there she was, a princess-cicle, trying to go back the way she came.

  
  


Mia looked around for any familiar landmarks, and finding none through the thick snow, looked worriedly at Michael. 'Do you know where we are?' she shouted.

  
  


'What?' He shouted back over the wind.

  
  


'Do you... know... where... we...are?!' Mia repeated.

  
  


Michael looked around and shrugged. ' I do. But it's not very helpful! We're too far from home! But I do know somewhere we could go!' He shouted out.

  
  


'What?' Mia had heard only blips of what was said.

  
  


Michael shook his head. ' Nevermind. Just follow me!' He yelled louder.

  
  


Mia nodded, and followed Michael as he lead her through the snow. After traveling for about five minutes, the snow became very deep, and Michael grabbed Mia's hand to help her. In the distance, Mia could make out a shape. Was it a house?

  
  


The frigid wind cut through Mia's coat, and she felt very tired. Every step, became slower, and she finally yelled over the wind to Michael. 'Can we stop and rest? Just for a minute?'

  
  


Michael looked at her a little bit sharper than normal. 'If you stop now, you'll fall asleep, and you won't make it to the cabin. If we stop, you'll probably die, so no, we can't stop. It's just a little further! You can do it!'

  
  


Mia didn't want to die, but she was so exhausted. 'Take it step by step, Mia,' she thought. 'Just one foot after the other.' Slowly, they made their way toward the cabin. Mia repeating her litany in her head.

  
  


Michael led Mia closer and closer to what now appeared to be a small cabin/shack thing. Step by step, Mia became weaker from the cold. Her coat was not nearly warm enough for Maine's bitter cold, and she was feeling it. Her body was either numb or stinging from getting to be numb. Finally, just 50 meter from the cabin, her last ounce of strength failed her, and all went black.

  
  


A/n: I know, I know, there will be a blanket, just wait. Anyway. I don't have time to write anymore now, but I will write more when I have time ( A.P. History is really time consuming...) Anyway, sorry to leave you hanging. The more reviews I get, though, the more I have an excuse to put off homework. Happy reviewing!


	2. In Which The Tittle Of The Fic Is Explai...

The M&M Bag

By Kalio Halos

  
  


Disclaimer: See the one for chapter 1. Oh, and I forgot, I don't own M&Ms either.

  
  


A/n: Ohayou, min'na! Oops, sorry, `hem. Morning Everyone! Better? Ah well. Here is the second chapter of the blanket scenario. Hope you like. Be sure to review this one, too!

  
  


Mia sighed, everything was so warm, she didn't want to wake up and open her eyes. She heard a voice, but dismissed it as her mother calling for her to get up. 'No way,' she thought, 'I am going to sleep in today.' She smiled and turned over. She tried to ignore the voice, but it became louder and more insistent until she realized with a sudden jolt, that it was not her mother. It was Michael Moscovitz.

  
  


Mia sat up with her sudden realization, only to realize in turn, that sitting up quickly when someone is leaning over you is a very bad idea. She clasped her hands to her forehead and watched Michael do the same. 'Oooo... sorry...' she groaned.

  
  


When her forehead had recovered from throbbing, she took in her surroundings. First of all, she noticed, they had made it to the cabin. Second of all, she noticed that she was in a large, thick sleeping bag (A/n: yes, I adapted the blanket scenario for a sleeping bag. And, yes, the title does now make sense, or at least it should...). Last, but so-far-from-the-least-it's-not-even-funny, she noticed that Michael's lips were blue, and he was still looking like ice.

  
  


'Are you Ok? What happened?' she blurted it out.

  
  


Michael rubbed his forehead once more. 'You passed out right outside of the cabin. I carried you in and all I could find was the sleeping bag. You really scared me there for a while, ya know?' His face was still filled with worry.

  
  


'What about you? You look freezing! Get in here!' Mia's concern for Michael overrode a few thoughts before they crossed her mind. Apparently, they did cross Michael's and he blushed, making the thoughts finally hit Mia.

  
  


'You, uh, sure about that? I mean, I'll be fine out here, I have a thicker jacket.' Michael sounded the most uncomfortable that Mia had ever heard him, but this was serious!

  
  


'Don't be silly! You're frozen, and the sleeping bad is huge. And hurry up before your nose falls off!' Mia's words surprised even her. When did she become so brave?

  
  


'W-well, okay.' Michael pulled off his boots and coat and crawled in beside Mia, zipping up the bag on his way. He had to admit it was much warmer. After about ten minutes of his muscles stinging back to life, he dived in the bag, so his face could warm up. Beside him, Mia realized what he was doing and followed suit.

  
  


They faced away from each other, trying not to touch, but still sharing some heat. After a few minutes, Michael turned over to face Mia. ' You okay? Are you still cold?'

  
  


Mia turned over, too. ' I'm fine, just a little cold. You?' She peered at him through the darkness being under part of the sleeping bag.

  
  


'Well, I'm kinda cold, too, but I'm alive... You're alive, and that's all that matters, huh?'Mia could feel his breath mingling with hers.

  
  


'Yes, I'm glad,' Mia said softly.

  
  


Michael reached over and gathered her into his arms for a hug. 'Me, too.'

  
  


Mia, not totally sure how to react, decided that hugging back would be a fine course of action. She snuggled closer to Michael, surprised at how warm he was, and smiled into his chest. 'Thanks.'

  
  


Michael was surprised. 'For what?'

  
  


Mia smiled again. 'For walking with me. For saving me. For being really warm. Take your pick.'

  
  


Michael chuckled a little bit, and whispered in her ear. 'You're welcome for all of them.'

  
  


After that, the two just lay together and tried to sleep, taking comfort in each other's warmth and closeness. And as Mia finally closed her eyes she thought, ' Even if I am never this close to Michael again, we'll always have tonight, the M&M bag... just for tonight...' And she lost her battle sleep, in the arms of her secret love....

  
  


~Owari~

  
  


A/n: well??!! What did you think? Sappy, I know, but I had to write it. Oh yeah, Owari means End or Close. Please Review, and if you did for the other chapter, than do so again for this one! I wanna know what you think! And if you like my writing, I have stories and such on other parts of ff.net. Go check out my original stuff, but review this first!!!


End file.
